King Kong And Zilla Jr
King Kong And Zilla Is A Fanmade Science Fiction Supernatural Fantasy Adventure Comedy Crossover Film.It Is Also Believed To be A Sequel To Peter Jacksons King Kong Due To Taking Place A Few Years After The Events Of King Kong 2005.It Centers On Lord Ian Hans Who Is The Main Human Protagonist Having King Kong And Godzilla(Tristar Remake)/Zilla As His Pet Monsters For His Bodyguards.It Was Distributed By Toho In Japan And Warner Brothers Tristar And Universal In The US. Plot Its A Quiet Day In Los Angeles And There Is A Very Busy Family Who Lives And Works In A Pet Shop And Jack Scaler Jenkins And Angie Love Hewitt Are Playing Something Very Funny While Bored.While Their Parents Are Away Making Sure That They Are Safe They Get Visited By Lord Ian Hans Who Is Looking For His Shadow And They Helped Lord Ian Hans Get His Shadow And Than They Get Taken By Lord Ian Hans To Go Out To See The Amazing Wonders Of The World And Also See His Pet Monsters King Kong And Zilla.Meanwhile In CharlieIsPoopys Hideout His Band Of Terrorists Began Singing That A Terrorists Life Is A Wonderful Life For Causing Terror All Over The World.Than When The Song Ends They Torment Tails And Get Her To Assist Charlie The Way He Wants And Than A Monster Known As One Of Lord Ian Hans Pet Monsters(Not King Kong Or Godzilla(Tristar Remake)/Zilla) Appears Its Lord Ian Hans Pet Bigger Sea Monster But Tails Drove It Away.After That when They See Lord Ian Hans Jack And Angie Charlie Gave His Band Of Terrorists Orders To Shoot Him But They Failed And Than After Escaping CharlieIsPoopy And His band Of Terrorists They Meet Lord Ian Hans Crew(Including His Wife Sasha Hewitt).In New York A Godzilla-Like Creature Was Creeping Out Of The New York Harbor And Its One Of Lord Ian Hans Pets Godzilla(Tristar Remake)/Zilla Approaching New York City And King Kong Escapes And The Two American Kaijus Meet At Last And Enjoy Their Relationship With Each Other.While Lord Ian Hans And His Crew And Jack And Angie Are Bored He Told Jack And His Crew To Go Sight Seeing While He Takes Angie To Go See The Disney/Non Disney Characters And While Visiting them They Saw CharlieIsPoopy And His Sidekick Tails Has Captured Princess Elsa And Are Heading to Fengdu Ghost City.When Lord Ian Hans And Angie Rescue Princess Elsa They Begin A Battle Between Lord Ian Hans And His Monsters King Kong And Godzilla(Tristar Remake)/Zilla And CharlieIsPoopy In Fengdu Ghost City And Hans And Angie Rescue Princess Elsa.And Than Back In CharlieIsPoopys Lair CharlieIsPoopy Is ill And His Wife And Sidekick Tails Take Care Of Him.When Lord Ian Hans And His Friends Gets Rewarded For Rescuing Princess Elsa They Decide To Make Lord Ian Hans A Captain Of A New And Unsinkable Cruise Ship that they are to Build For The SS Godzilla And Than After finishing The Ship A Big Group Of Good Characters Came On Board As Their Living Heaven For A Cruise And The SS Godzilla Begins Her Maiden Voyage And Than A Few Days And Nights Later They Spotted An Iceberg(That Is Supernaturally CharlieIsPoopy In Disguise) And Than They Tried to Hard To Starboard To Avoid Hitting The Iceberg But Its Too Late As The Ship began To Sink As Captain Lord Ian Hans Gives His Crew Orders To The Passengers He Locks Himself Inside the wheelhouse.The Ship begin to Sink Even Faster As 1700 Of The Passengers Drown And Die of Hypothermia.Only 707(Including Captain Lord Ian Hans) Are lucky enough to survive the sinking and reach the rescue ship The RMS Queen Mary 2 And While The RMS Queen Mary 2 Is Carrying The Survivors The RMS Queen Mary 2 Heads To Rio De Janeiro And Lord Ian Hans And The Survivors Began Having Their Fun There Until CharlieIsPoopy And His Band Of Terrorists Kidnap The Survivors(But Lord Ian Hans) And Take Them Back To New York.But Later Lord Ian Hans And His Pet Monsters King Kong And Godzilla(Tristar Remake)/Zilla Arrives In New York To Rescue Jack Angie Sasha And The Other Survivors By Starting A Battle Between Lord Ian Han And His Monsters And CharleIsPoopy And His Gang Of Terrorists In New York City. The Battle Ends With Lord Ian Hans And His Monsters King Kong And Godzilla(Tristar Remake)/Zilla Defeating CharlieIsPoopy And Devilzilla By Causing Them To Get Eaten And Dragged Down The New York Harbor By Lord Ian Hans Bigger Pet Sea Monster Than After That King Kong Battles The Biplanes In The Empire State Building While Godzilla(Tristar Remake)/Zilla Battles The F 18s In The Brooklyn Bridge As Both Monsters Meet Their Tragedy,As The Adventure Ends Lord Ian Hans And His Crew Come To Take Jack And Angie Home.Home At Last They Are Back To Los Angeles To Tell Their Tale. Characters Non Kaiju Characters Lord Ian Hans-The Main Human Protagonist Of The Film. Jack Scaler Jenkins-One Of The Two Deuteragonists of The Film. Angie Love Hewitt-One Of The Two Deuteragonists of The Film. Sasha Hewitt-Lord Ian Hans''Sexy'' Wife And And Member Of Lord Ian Hans Crew. Lord Ian Hans Crew-They Are The Crew And Friends Of Lord Ian Hans. CharlieIsPoopys Army-CharlieIsPoopys Band Of Terrorists. General CharlieIsPoopy-A German Shepherd That Is A Possible Evil Version of Charlie From All Dogs Go To Heaven.He Poops On his Enemies.He Is The Main Antagonist Of The Film Tails-CharlieIsPoopys Wife And Sidekick.Shes A Vixen And The Secondary Antagonist Of The Film Kaiju Characters King Kong-One Of The Two Main Kaiju Protagonists Of The Film.He Is A Giant Gorilla Well Known As The 8th Wonder Of The World.He Is The Last Of His Kind. Godzilla(Tristar Remake)/Zilla-One Of The Two Main Kaiju Protagonists Of The Film.Hs is An Incarnation of Godzilla That Comes From An Iguana Being Mutated Into A Godzilla Type Creature. Devilzilla- Lord Ian Hans Bigger Pet Sea Monster- Trivia * This Film Is Sometimes Believed To Be A Sequel To Peter Jacksons King Kong Because It Takes Places A Few Years Later. *This Film Has Burrowed Similar Elements From Disneys Peter Pan That In Both The Main Protagonist(Peter Pan And Lord Ian Hans) Find Their Shadow And Than Take The Other Protagonists(Jack And Angie,Wendy John and Michael) To An Adventure(Peter Takes Wendy John And Michael To Neverland,Lord Ian Hans Takes Jack And Angie To See The Amazing Wonders of The World).In Both The Main Protagonist Battle The Main Antagonist(Lord Ian Hans And His Monsters King Kong And Godzilla(Tristar Remake)/Zilla Battle CharlieIsPoopy,Peter Pan Battle Captain Hook) And The Main Antagonists Suffer Defeats(CharlieIsPoopy And His Monster Devilzilla And Tails Are Dragged Down The New York City Harbor By Lord Ian Hans Bigger Pet Monster.Captain Hook And His Crew Are Being Chased Away By The Crocodile).Both Films End With The Other Protagonists Being Home Again(Jack And Angie Are Home Again In Los Angeles,Wendy John And Michael are home Again In London). Category:Films Category:Kaiju Films